Outdoor electrical outlets are mounted in weatherproof boxes and a gasketed cover plate is attached over the box opening. The cover plate has openings through which electrical outlets are accessible, and gasketed hinged covers engage the cover plate around the openings therein to inhibit ingress of moisture.
In arrangements of the type described, the hinged cover rotates approximately 90.degree. between its fully closed and fully open positions. One type of assembly has a cover that is constantly spring-biased toward its fully closed position. The cover must be held open manually while a plug is inserted in an outlet and the cover is then held open by the plug. Removal of the plug causes the cover automatically to return to its fully closed position. In other arrangements, the cover is positively held open by a spring in the fully open position of the cover. Manual force must be applied to the cover for starting movement of same toward its fully closed position until a spring takes over and biases the cover closed.
Cover assemblies of the type described must be reliable in operation despite exposure to extreme weather conditions for many years. It is also desirable that such cover assemblies be economical and simple to manufacture and assemble.